All Avenged
by Ultimo Fantasia
Summary: Summary: Steve lives in an abusive household, Tony is a bored genius, Bruce is a target for bullies, Thor has to watch his self-harming brother Loki, Clint is a drug addict and Natasha is being black mailed. And who said high school wasn't difficult? Slash
1. DIFFERENT STROKES

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, obviously!**

 ** _Mature Audiences Only_** ** _!_** **18+ for explicit sexual content, drug use, alcohol use, strong language and violence including strong abuse.**

 **Summary: Steve lives in an abusive household, Tony is a bored genius, Bruce is a target for bullies, Thor has to watch his self-harming brother Loki, Clint is a drug addict and Natasha is being black mailed. And who said high school wasn't difficult? Slash**

 **Genre: Drama, Sci-Fi, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime**

 **Couples: There will be a lot, and I don't want to SPOIL who ends up with whom! ;-)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've seen a lot of Avengers high school fanfics and I've decided to make one of my own! If you're a fan of my Walking Dead series (Against All Odds) I still hope to make a sequel, this just happened to cross my mind first! Anyway, I plan on a lot of angst and drama so bear with me! I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **1\. Yes, they WILL gain their various superpowers – how and when depends on when I feel like adding that element into the story. For characters like Thor, Loki, Clint and Natasha, they basically already have their powers since they were born with them.**

 **2\. This is an AU so some of the facts might be twisted up, I'll do my best to explain them! Every character is a strong one with a big story to tell, so I'll handle some things with the simple AU explanation.**

 **3\. As mentioned in the warnings this fic will contain abuse from parents and bullies.**

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

CHAPTER 1 – DIFFERENT STROKES

Tony puts his head against the stall door and lets out a long sigh. He knew freshmen were good for something. The teen was on his knees, squeezing Tony's penis a little too hard and involved his teeth a bit too much, but he was still a beginner. It was still the beginning of the school year – he had time to break the kid in.

"Watch your teeth," Tony hisses.

The student grunts, not taking Tony's penis out of his mouth. For that Tony gives him some brownie points. His buzzes near the boy's ear. He reaches into his pocket, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket. It was a text from one of his friends, telling him the teacher was mad he was skipping class again.

 _So what?_

Tony texts back, and he puts the phone back in his pocket. The freshman makes Tony moan. He reaches around Tony's hips, gripping the senior's ass. He deep throats Tony's penis. Wow, talented freshman – this one was a keeper. Tony puts both hands against the stall wall and he thrusts into the freshman's mouth.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

"What's that?" Clint asks, pointing at the sign for a GSA meeting coming up soon. Natasha shrugs, walking over to examine the paper. She reads over it quickly, looking up at Clint.

"It's the Gay Straight Alliance. Apparently someone's starting one up in the school," Natasha says.

"We don't even have any gay students here," Clint says, frowning at the list.

Natasha frowns at him. "There are plenty of them. You just don't notice it."

"Like who?" Clint challenges.

Natasha frowns. "Like… the guy who sits behind us in Chem? He's always staring at you like he has a crush on you."

"Tasha, that's a _girl_ ," Clint says.

Natasha laughs. "Oh. Well it looks like we both need to learn more about gays. Hey, why don't we go to the club?"

"I'm not gay," Clint says.

"Neither am I," Natasha says. "You're forgetting the 'straight' part."

"That sounds dumb," Clint says.

"Scared?" Natasha laughs. "Or worse, homophobic?"

"I'm not!" Clint says. "Fine, I'll go if you go. And if people start calling me gay I'm blaming you."

"Fine with me," Natasha laughs. "If people start calling me gay I won't care."

"Every guy in the school will though," Clint says. "You and Pepper, the two hottest girls in school. I'd pay to watch that."

Natasha laughs, shoving Clint.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Thor sighs, glancing at the clock. It was almost time to get the hell out of here and he couldn't wait. He just wants football practice to begin. He wants to get out there, get his heart racing, his adrenaline pumping. It was his greatest stress reliever when he slammed into these guys on the field. It always feels good to hit something and not get in trouble for it.

Thor phone vibrates. He waits until the teacher turns his back and then Thor checks his phone. It's a text from Steve.

 _Hey man ur bro is_

 _skipping class again._

 _Whats up?_

"Fuck," Thor says.

"Excuse me?"

Thor looks up and the teacher is looking at him. Thor causally puts his phone into his pocket as the attention of the entire class turns onto him. He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud.

"Do you have something to add to the class?" the teacher asks.

"Ah…" Thor laughs. "Actually I really need to use the bathroom."

The teacher narrows his eyes.

"Please?"

"Fine," he says. "You have 5 minutes."

Thor shrugs. "I have to take a dump." Some of the guys in the class start chuckling.

"7 minutes," the teacher says. "Use the extra 2 to wash your hands!"

"Understood," Thor says, rushing out of the room.

 _Usual spot?_

Thor texts Steve. He gets a quick response from Steve:

 _Yea im outside_

 _the b-room_

He knew exactly what Loki was doing – skipping class to go cut himself in a nearby bathroom. That guy had some serious issues that Thor could hardly handle on his own. Funny that his parents hardly seem to notice, even when Thor points the problem out to them.

As he rushes down the hall he sees a flier for GSA. He didn't know the school had one of those. For a moment he even considered going. Then he laughed it off. That would be ridiculous – what would the guys on the football team that he showers with _every_ day think about that?

Thor reaches the bathroom near Loki's classroom. Steve is standing outside, nodding towards the door. Thor smiles at his friend, patting Steve on the back. He walks into the bathroom quietly, listening closely. It was in the middle stall he heard the soft crying sounds. He walks over and knocks on the door softly.

"Loki, it's Thor," he says.

The lock clicks and the door slowly opens. Loki sits with his legs folded on the toilet seat, his razor in his hand, two thin slices already on his wrist.

"Oh, Loki," whispers Thor.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Steve walks away from the bathroom. Now that Thor was there to keep Loki from really hurting himself Steve could return to class. His job was done. He puts his hand on his shoulder there Thor had patted him. It was a bruise. Although Thor had just lightly touched him Steve had received that bruise the night before.

He was more used to his drunk, angry father than his sober, kind father. When Joseph Rogers first got laid off was when he started drinking. Even when he got a new job he continued to drink. And he started hurting Steve, though never when Sarah Rogers was around, not that she'd do anything to stop it.

Steve stops when he notices a flier on the wall. It was a GSA flier, a new group that was starting soon. Steve would love to go but he was a football player. He couldn't go to a gay group, even if he pretended to be straight. What would his best friend Thor think of him?

"Thinking about going?"

Steve nearly jumps out of his skin. Phil Coulson, the algebra teacher comes walking down the hall with a pile of math books in his hands. Steve had him for Algebra II and Phil was hands down the best math teacher – and teacher for that matter – in the entire school.

"N – no," Steve says. He sighs, "W – well…"

"If you're worried about what people will think it's also a straight club, and a football player's support would be appreciated. Unless you're actually gay?"

Steve frowns. "Well, I…"

Phil laughs. "I've got to get to my class. But hey, no pressure, it would be cool if you came. It's not a big deal to show up and it'll be great to give your support."

"Y – yeah," Steve says as Phil rushes down the hall and rounds the corner. Steve looks back at the flier. "Great support…" he puts his hand over the bruise on his shoulder. "What would my dad think of that?"

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Bruce rushes out of class, hearing the young men behind him rushing to catch up. He cries out when the hand comes down on his back, nearly slamming him to the ground. One of the taller, faster guys – a football player – rushes up to Bruce's side and slams him against the lockers.

Bruce cries out, his book and papers flying out of his hands. Two of the young men grab him by the arms, the leader motioning for them to follow. They pull Bruce outside, away from the other students. No one would try to stop them but some bitch might go tell one of the teachers.

"Stop!" Bruce sobs, "Please!"

"He's already crying," one of the bullies chuckles. "He's making it a little too easy for us, Zeke."

The football player laughs, "Yeah, don't you like being pushed around by guys?"

They push Bruce up against the wall, two guys pinning his arms against the wall while the leader, football player Zeke, grabs a handful of Bruce's hair.

"You think you're so fucking smart, making me look like an idiot?"

"I was helping you!" Bruce cries. "You got the problem wrong, I was just…!"

Zeke punches Bruce in the stomach, completely cutting him off. Bruce cries out. The only thing holding him up was the two young men pinning him to the wall.

"You think you're so much better than all of us just cause you're so damn smart," Zeke says. "Well, guess what? You might be smarter but I'm stronger."

The next voice Bruce hears doesn't come from any of his bullies.

"That doesn't mean shit when you get out of school. You're not even the best football player. You're destined to work for $7.50 an hour in the same city for the rest of your pathetic life."

"You're just as bad as him, rich boy," Zeke snaps.

"Ooh, rich boy. That's not really an insult though, is it? And I might be just as smart as him, but I'm also as strong as you. So if you want a fight why not pick on someone who actually stands a chance of winning?"

"Fuck you, Stark."

"I know you want to," Tony chuckles.

Zeke and his goons leave, letting Bruce slide down to the floor. He wraps his arms around his legs and continues to cry. And now his sole crush in the entire story, Tony Stark, has saved him! He doesn't know whether to be more embarrassed or happy.

"Hey," Tony says softly, "Here, I found these in the hall."

He puts Bruce's books and papers down beside Bruce. "Thanks," is all Bruce can manage. He can hardly look up at Tony, instead looking down at the books. There, on the top of his stuff, is a GSA flier. "…what?"

"Huh?" Tony looks down. "Oh, that's mine, sorry. I was just looking at it when I saw your stuff everywhere." He picks up the flier and folds it up.

"You're… going?" Bruce asks, looking at Tony's chest.

Tony laughs. "I thought, why not? Maybe I'll meet some new hot guys to mess around with."

Bruce looks up at Tony with wide eyes. "You're gay?"

"Don't be so shocked," Tony laughs. "Yes, I am."

Bruce looks away, his face heating up. Tony, the guy he's had a crush on since freshman year, was gay? Not that someone like him would ever have a chance with someone like Tony, but was it true?

"Are you ok?" Tony asks.

Bruce nods. "Y – yes, yes, I am… thanks…"

"Anytime," Tony says. He pats his legs before standing up. "I'll see you around."

"Y – yeah," Bruce mumbles. He watches Tony walk away, flushing the entire time. He got the date, place and time just from the quick glance at the flier. The information was burned into his skull. He'd go there just to see Tony. And who knows? Maybe a group is just what he needs.

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

 _Continued…_


	2. WILD FIRE

**Disclaimer: For the part when Tony and Bruce are in AP Chem, I got the information from www(d0t)apchemsolutions(d0t)com, Lecture 3, Atomic Theory III Tutorial. I don't own any of it!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! There are so many characters! I've just started typing and already I've had so much inspiration. I can't wait to move into the romance, special powers, and the character's backstories! I think this might be a fast paced story.**

 **PREVIOUSLY: Tony saves Bruce from bullies, Clint and Natasha decide to go to the GSA meeting, Thor catches Loki cutting his wrists again, Steve wonders if he should go to the GSA meeting.**

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

CHAPTER 2 – WILD FIRE

Thor glances over at Loki from the driver's seat of his 2012 Audi R8. Loki was silent in the passenger's seat. The beginning of the week was rough. Thor took the razor but he was still worried Loki might hurt himself again. Loki had ups and downs and right now was a pretty low down.

"Hey," Thor says.

Loki looks at him.

"Are you alright?" Thor asks, looking at Loki.

He nods slowly, glancing back out the window. Thor suppresses a sigh. If he seemed worn out Loki would become even more withdrawn, like he didn't want to burden Thor with his problems. This is the exact opposite of what Thor wants.

"If you feel the need to cut yourself why don't you text me instead?" Thor says.

"Sure…" Loki says.

"I'm staying for a while after class, but I already asked mom or dad to pick you up after school, so they'll let you know later."

"That's fine," Loki says. "Whatever…"

Thor finally sighs because he can't hold it back anymore. "Please, Loki, what's going on with you? What's wrong? You can tell me, Loki."

Thor pulls into a parking space at the school. He turns the engine off but makes no move to get out of the car. Loki continues to stare out of the window.

"Loki," Thor says.

"I saw a picture, in art class," Loki says. "It was beautiful, Thor. It reminded me of… of home."

Thor flinches. "We're not supposed to talk about that, Loki."

Loki glares at Thor. Shaking his head he grabs his backpack and gets out of the car. Thor puts his head against the seat rest and sighs. Well, that couldn't have gone any worse.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

"So, you're going to make all of your classes today, understand? Because if I get another call you're going to be in big trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony says.

"You're cutting into my work time and that's not good," Howard says. "I can't keep taking you to school."

"Oh, you're driving this? I thought the limo driver was," Tony says. "So what are you paying him for?"

Howard glares at Tony.

"Hey, if you'd give me my car back neither of us would have to do this in the morning," Tony says. "Just saying."

"I'm not playing around, Tony," Howard says.

"I'm not either, I want my car back," Tony says.

"Be good and you'll get it back," Howard says as they pull up to the school. "You think I like driving you around like you're in pre-school? I'm going away for the weekend and I can't even trust –," Howard's phone starts ringing, which Tony is grateful for. He gets out of the limo without another look back at his father.

Finally free – all he did was argue with his father. Siting through his boring AP classes was an easy price to pay to get his car back. Anything not to listen to his father constantly nag.

"Hey Tony!" some of his friends call. Tony walks over to them. "How's it going? Still don't have your car back?"

"No," Tony says. "But on the plus side… I think I'm gonna have a party this weekend."

Everyone cheers at the news. Parties at Tony's house were the best.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Natasha walks over to Clint and takes a seat with her lunch tray. "Hey."

Clint looks up from his book. "Hey."

"What are you reading?" she asks.

" _The Steel Remains_ by Richard K. Morgan," Clint says. "I'm trying to understand gay people."

Natasha laughs. "You'll get more out of tonight's meeting."

Clint frowns. "That gay club is meeting up tonight?"

"Gay Straight Alliance? Yes," Natasha says. "It's tonight, and we're going."

Clint glances around nervously before whispering, "What if… I don't want to anymore?"

Natasha flicks the book. "After you put… 107 pages of your time into homosexual research? You can't flake out now."

"Fine," Cline says, rolling his eyes at her. "I'll go."

"We'll go," Natasha winks, making Clint gulp. She doesn't notice. "Guess what?"

"What?" Clint asks.

"Tony Stark is having a party this weekend," Natasha says.

Clint laughs. "Ok, I'll go to the gay club, but I won't go to Tony Stark's party! You know I don't like that shit. Loud music, alcoholic drinks, and lots of people. No thank you."

"Dude, that's the definition of fun," Natasha laughs. "You never go out! You just read or do archery. Don't you want to have fun? The whole reason to go to high school is to do some under aged drinking."

"I have fun reading and doing archery," Clint says.

Natasha sighs. "Fine. But we're going tonight?"

"Yes," Clint says, rolling his eyes.

"Good. Gotta go, some of my friends are calling. I'll see you in class!" She stands up, grabs her tray, and moves away from the table.

Clint watches her as she leaves, frowning. She was so beautiful and popular; why did she hang out with a lone wolf like Clint? She was his best and only friend. He couldn't understand it. They hardly had anything in common but they could talk about anything and everything.

Zeke takes a seat beside Natasha at the table full of popular kids. He was openly flirting with her. She was blushing and smiling back at him. Clint turns away because he can hardly stand it. He didn't want to go to the parties because Natasha encouraged him to hook up with drunken girls while she hooks up with whoever she wants to.

Unfortunately, Clint didn't want the drunk girls – he just wants her.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Bruce has never been unable to focus in class before. Lucky for him he could do this stuff in his sleep. Oddly enough, Tony had been showing up for all the classes, so that added to his distractions. Bruce couldn't wait for the GSA meeting! He had been dreaming of Tony being gay all week, ever since Tony saved him from Zeke. It was the best news he could have heard!

Not that he had a chance with his crush. He was an uncool nerd and Tony was hot, popular, hot, rich, hot, and had a great personality, plus he was super hot! Seriously, did he work out? Bruce imagined Tony naked so many times before and the body he imagined -

"Bruce?"

Bruce is knocked out of his thoughts. "Um, what?"

Maria Hill, the Chem teacher, looks stunned. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

The class slowly turns to look at him. Bruce feels like shrinking into his seat when even Tony looks at him.

"I… wasn't," Bruce says.

The teacher covers her mouth. "I can't… believe it…"

Bruce flinches.

"Both species have the same ground state electron configurations," Tony says, looking up from Bruce to the teacher, "and thus, the same number of electrons. Rb+ has 37 protons, while Br only has 35 protons. Because Rb+ has more protons, its nucleus applies a greater force of attraction on its electrons. This greater force of attraction pulls the electrons closer to the nucleus, thereby giving Rb+ a smaller radius."

Bruce looks at Tony and he can't help but smile.

"Very good Tony," Maria says. She glances at Bruce.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hill," Bruce says.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asks.

"F – fine," Bruce says.

If he couldn't focus before he really couldn't focus now. Tony saves him for the second time. And he's super smart! He was the coolest person in the entire school! Maybe he could be Bruce's friend, and maybe even his first boyfriend.

He didn't think he could be that lucky though.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

"Party at Tony's?" Steve repeats.

Thor nods, grinning from ear to ear. "It's going to be awesome! We're gonna get laid!"

"Like last time?" Steve laughs.

Thor frowns. "Well, we…"

"Got so drunk we fell asleep on the lawn," Steve says. "And in the morning you pissed your pants."

Thor glances around to make sure no one was listening. "Shit, keep your voice down. Everyone will hear!"

"That we're not virgins?" Steve chuckles.

"No, that I peed my pants," Thor says. He laughs then, "Everyone knows we're not virgins."

"Y – yeah," Steve says. "Of course. But anyway, I don't really want to go. I just didn't have a great time last time and I have homework…"

"You're on the football team," Thor says. "You're going. I can't be without my wingman."

Steve glares at Thor.

"Oh, by the way, I'm doing something after school, so if you don't mind waiting around I can give you a ride home?"

"That's great!" Steve says. "I'm actually doing something after class," the teacher walks into the classroom, "too."

"Alright class! Listen up," the teacher calls.

"Good," Thor says, turning around to listen to the teacher.

Steve's heart races. No way could he show up at Tony's party! Not after what happened. No way…

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Bruce walks through the hall smiling from ear to ear. School was finally out and Tony was probably on his way to the GSA meeting! They'd be meeting up in an empty classroom. Bruce knew the classroom. He rushes upstairs and arrives at the classroom. He takes a deep breath to gather his nerves.

He opens the door and one person is sitting in the center of the room, and it's not Tony.

"Oh," Phil says, looking up from his magazine, "How are you doing?"

Bruce forces himself to smile. Where was Tony? Well, he was on time and Tony was usually as late as was acceptable.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat?" Phil asks.

Bruce nods, walking into the classroom, letting the door shut behind him.

Where was Tony?

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

"That's right," Tony says, groaning as the freshman sucks at his cock. This new freshman was even better than the last. Although he couldn't deep throat he at least kept his teeth to himself. And Tony could train him, training was always fun. Virgins were fun.

"Is this your first time?" Tony asks.

The freshman leans back, letting Tony's cock fall out of his mouth. "No, it's not."

"You're not bad," Tony says.

"Thanks," the freshman smiles.

Tony can't help but smile back. With the smile still on his face the freshman grabs Tony's penis and rubs it in his hands, rough enough to really turn Tony on but gentle enough not to hurt him. What was this freshman's name? He was definitely a keeper.

"Ahh," Tony moans. "Hey, what's your name?"

The freshman flicks his tongue over the tip of Tony's penis. "Loki," he says, before taking the penis into his mouth again.

"Loki," Tony grunts.

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

 _Continued…_


	3. CONVERGE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! I'll see how popular this gets to see if I continue posting, but I love writing this series! Just a side note, although I totally support the GSA, I've never actually been to a meeting before! So I'm going to wing it! It might be a fusion between AAA and a teen support group…? Okay, I make it sound awful! Just read the chapter and tell me what you think, if you've actually been to a GSA meeting before!**

 **PREVIOUSLY: Tony decides to throw a party; Clint doesn't want to go because he likes Natasha, Steve doesn't want to go because of something that happened between him and Tony. Bruce arrives to the GSA and no one is there. Tony gets blown by Loki.**

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

CHAPTER 3 – CONVERGE

"You are the brightest student here," Phil says with a smile. "Possibly the entire world. I'm not even joking; you could give Einstein a run for his money."

"T – thanks," Bruce says.

"So why are you so quiet? I watch you answer questions about advanced algebra with confidence but when you talk to people you get really nervous and quiet?"

Bruce didn't think he'd be coming to the meeting to be analyzed by the Algebra teacher! He tries not to squirm too much. He just hopes Tony gets here soon.

"I can understand Quantum Physics and AP Chemistry is an easy A for me," Bruce says. "But I can't understand people. I'm too smart to hang out with the nerds and too lame to hang out with the other kids. I'm too smart for my own good I guess."

"Is that why you don't have a single friend here?" Phil asks softly.

Bruce nods slowly.

"Well, I hope this group can change your mind," he says. "Hopefully you'll meet some new, fun people."

"Nobody's here," Bruce sighs.

Phil laughs. "I don't expect anyone to be on time!"

Bruce shrugs. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Phil says.

"Are you gay?"

"Oh, I'm actually straight," Phil says. "Married! I wear my ring on a necklace." He pulls it out to show Bruce. "My wife loved wearing her engagement ring on a necklace so much that we just wear our wedding rings on necklaces."

"Oh," Bruce says.

"Do you mind if I ask you the same question?" Phil asks as he tucks his necklace away.

"I – I'm gay," Bruce says, feeling himself blush. He had accepted it before he even got into high school. Why did it still feel weird saying it out loud?

Phil begins to say something when the door opens and Natasha and Clint step into the room. Bruce turns around, looking at both of them, hoping for Tony. No Tony yet, but Bruce told himself that Tony would show up soon enough. He was always late!

"Natasha!" Phil says. "And Clint! Glad you guys could make it!"

"Sure," Natasha smiles. "We straight people have to represent after all."

"Grab a seat!"

Clint walks over to all the chairs pushed against the wall. He grabs one for himself and Natasha. They sit down, forming a mini circle with Bruce and Phil.

"Bruce Banner, right?" Natasha says with a smile.

One of the most popular girls was here and she was talking to him? If Bruce was straight he might have died and gone to heaven. But the only one that could do that to him was Tony Stark, who has yet to show up.

"Yep," Bruce says.

"Cool," Natasha says. "I'm Natasha and this is my friend Clint."

Bruce looks at Clint, flushing. Clint gives a brief wave but doesn't bother to smile. He looks like the kind of guys that bully him. Bruce recognized him not by name, but he sat alone every day, just like Bruce did. He was cool and attractive enough to be in any group he wanted to be in. Bruce couldn't figure out why someone like him would choose to be alone.

"We'll get started official in a few minutes," Phil says, glancing at the clock. "I'm sure we'll get a few more."

"Cool," Natasha says. She pulls her cell phone out and starts texting.

Clint notices the smile touching the corners of her mouth. He couldn't help himself but ask.

"Who are you texting?"

"Zeke," Natasha says with a smile.

Bruce goes completely still.

"Oh," Clint says, looking away.

"Why?" Natasha asks.

"Nothing. Just curious," Clint says. He glances down at his backpack, wondering if it would be rude if he starts reading. It was a gay book, so that would be appropriate?

The door opens and in steps Steve, to everyone's surprise. Clint was no longer interested in his book. Natasha puts her phone in her bag. Bruce's mouth drops open and he forces it shut. Popular jock, school heartthrob, the handsome Steve was gay? First Tony and now Steve. Bruce was a loner. He didn't realize he had so many hot guys in the same boat as him.

"Hey," Steve says.

"Hello," Phil says, sounding normal, though he looks slightly shocked. "Grab a seat, Steve!"

"Okay," Steve says slowly, feeling all the eyes in the room follow him. When he grabs his seat and turns around everyone looks away.

Maybe it was a mistake coming here? It would just get him busted. He didn't want to be busted. This is almost like coming out. Natasha was here! She was going to tell of his friends! She's slept – or was going to – with half the football team. Clint and Bruce were friendless loners, so Steve didn't really have to worry about them.

He drags the seat over and sits down.

"We'll get started soon," Phil tells Steve with a smile.

Steve nods, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with speaking.

"I didn't think you'd show," Phil says.

"I decided to," Steve shrugs. What else could he say? He glances around. Clint and Bruce were loners, so he couldn't be surprised or not by them showing up. He looks at Natasha who was staring at him.

"Are you a lesbian?" Steve asks.

"No," Natasha says. "Unless you like that?"

"Tasha," Clint sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"What?" Natasha says. She looks up at Steve and smiles. "Are you gay?"

"Yeah," Steve says.

"That explains a lot," Natasha nods, making Steve frown at her. "Like how you've only dated like two girls your whole time in high school and you guys never got past second base."

Steve rolls his eyes.

"That's fine," Phil interjects, "It just means he wasn't ready to come out yet."

"Yeah, and I'm not totally out yet, so could you keep this to yourself?" Steve asks. He doesn't make it sound like a plea. He won't beg to anyone.

Natasha nods. "Of course! I didn't come here to find out who was gay and tell everyone, I came to give my support to the gays in the school."

"You make it sound like we're a bunch of poor homeless people," Steve says.

"I…" Natasha shakes her head. "That's not what I meant."

"Ok!" Phil says, clapping his hands together. "Maybe we should get started, yes?"

The door opens and Thor walks into the room. Natasha gasps. Clint can't keep the shock off his face. Bruce's mouth drops open again. Phil's mouth drops open too.

Steve looks up. Thor looks at him.

They stare at each other.

"Wait," Thor says.

"Thor?" Steve cries. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I…? What are you...?"

"You… you're gay?!" Steve cries.

"So are you!" Thor cries.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve yells.

"I could ask you the same thing," Thor says.

Phil laughs awkwardly. "Please, guys, let's take a seat and use our indoor voices! It's 10 after so I think it's time to get this meeting started! Thor, why don't you grab a seat?"

Thor grabs a seat and pulls it over to Steve. He sits down, putting his backpack down by his feet. The two frown at each other, not exactly sure what to say. All this time of being friends and neither of them knew the other was gay! It seems too crazy to even be true.

Bruce couldn't believe that not only Tony and Steve, two of the hottest guys in school were gay, but now Thor too? This was unbelievable! So many handsome gay dudes at the school, this was unbelievable.

"So!" Phil says, "Let's start this meeting. I'm Phil Coulson, Algebra II teacher here, although all of you have been in my class or currently take it. I'm straight, my favorite color is orange, and my favorite video game is Super Mario 64."

Phil nods towards Steve. "You can go next."

Steve nods. "I'm Steve Rogers, senior on the football team, I'm gay, my favorite color is blue and my favorite video game is Black Ops 2."

"Good," Phil nods towards Thor.

"Alright, I'm Thor Asgard, senior and quarterback, I'm gay and my favorite color is red and my favorite video game is Mass Effect 3."

"Really?" Steve says.

"It's a great game," Thor says.

"Well, yeah, but I thought your favorite was Black Ops 2."

"I didn't want to copy you," Thor says.

"That's lame," Steve says.

"You guys didn't know each other were gay?" Clint laughs. "Cause you two already bicker like a married couple."

"Who is he?" asks Thor.

"Screw you," Steve says.

"Steve," Phil scolds. "Clint, why don't you go next?" Even though Bruce was sitting between Clint and Thor, and was next to go. Clint nods.

"Clint Barton, senior, straight, I like gray and I like any first person shooters," Clint says. When he finishes he leans back in his seat and folds his arms. Phil nods slowly, gesturing towards Bruce.

"Uh, Bruce Banner, junior, gay, my favorite color is green and my favorite video game is Fallout 3," Bruce says, boldly like he was answering a math question. Phil nods and turns to Natasha.

"Hey, Natasha Romanoff, I'm a senior, I'm straight though I have kissed a girl and I liked it, my favorite color is black and I don't really play video games. Which is the one we play, Clint?"

"Black Ops 2," Clint answers. "I didn't know you kissed a girl."

"Tony's party, sophomore year, you refused to go," Natasha says.

"Oh," Clint says.

"So it looks like the majority of us have played Black Ops 2," Phil says.

"That's where the similarities end," Steve says.

The door suddenly opens. Everyone turns around as the last person walks into the room, the slight smile on his handsome face. He walks in with his hands in his pockets, his gently shaded sunglasses on, in his expensive threads looking like a young movie star.

Steve rolls his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," Tony says.

"No you're not," Natasha laughs.

Tony laughs back at her. When he looks at Bruce he winks.

Bruce feels his heart melt. Tony was finally here! Now the meeting could get started.

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

 _Continued…_


	4. SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think I'm having too much fun writing this. Let me know in the reviews if this series is worth continuing! I think I'm still in the character development stages. Next will be the romance. After that the issues arise! Along with the rise of super powers?**

 **PREVIOUSLY: The first Gay Straight Alliance meeting begins. Many are surprised by the guys who show up. Tony is the last to enter.**

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

CHAPTER 4 – SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS

Thor was still trying to get over the fact that Steve was here. Now Tony Stark shows up? What was up with this school? Not only that Natasha seems to have come to gloat over the pitiful gays. Clint wasn't even gay, what was he doing here? And Bruce, a weird loner nerd, was here too. Was he really gay or did he just want some friends cause he was a smart ass and chased all his other friends away?

Thor looks at Steve, who rolls his eyes at the sight of Tony. Steve was not a fan of Tony's. When Thor looks at Tony he could see Tony trying to avoid eye contact with Steve.

"What's up bitches?" Tony says.

"Why don't you grab a seat?" Phil suggests.

"Don't need one," Tony says.

"Ok," Phil says. "Uh, Tony, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Why? Everyone in the city knows who I am," Tony says.

"Well, do it anyway," Phil says. "Name, sexuality, favorite color, favorite video game?"

"Sure," Tony says. "Tony Stark, lady and ladies, gay though I have messed with the girls, unlike you guys have." He takes Natasha's hand and she lets him. He kisses the back of her hand and Clint narrows his eyes. "I don't find pussies to be repulsive or anything, I just prefer dicks."

"Tony," Phil sighs, "Please try to be a little more sensitive with the language."

"Of course, sorry Mr. Coulson," Tony says. "Where was I? Yes, my favorite color. That would have to be the entire rainbow. Yes, I'll go with that. I'm gay anyway, right?" He laughs. Bruce and Natasha join him, though no one else does. Clint and Steve both glare at him.

"Tough crowd," Tony says, walking on the outside of the circle. "Let's see, favorite video game? How the hell do you pick just one?"

"Thank you!" Thor laughs.

Steve glares at him.

Tony grins, pointing at Thor. "Thor! Quarterback! If I _knew_ you were gay I would have…" Tony glances at Phil. "How do I censor this…?"

"Just don't say it," Phil says. "Favorite game, Tony?"

"Right," Tony stands behind Bruce. He puts his hands on Bruce's shoulders, making Bruce stiffen up and smile like he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. "Video games…" he drums his fingers on Bruce's shoulders. Bruce's heart races to fast he's surprised everyone else can't hear it. "I'll have to get back to you on that one. For now I'll say the chess app on my iPhone 8."

"Do you mean 7?" Natasha says.

"Nope, 8," Tony grins.

Natasha wiggles her brows. Bruce continues to look like he's going to die from an overdose of sex.

"Let's go into some topics, shall we?" Phil says. "I figured we shouldn't talk all about school stuff all the time or the meeting will be pretty boring pretty fast, but there are a few topics of concern…"

Tony raises his hand.

"Uh, yes, Tony?" Phil says.

"You're not gay, right?" Tony says. "Cause the last time I hear you were married."

"He is," Bruce says. His voice is low and shaky – the group looks at him to make sure he's okay before looking back at Tony.

"Your point is?" Steve says.

"My point is how would he know how we feel if he doesn't feel the same thing?" Tony says.

"Really?" Steve says. "We've just started the first meeting and you're already planning a mutiny?"

"Well, Tony has a valid point," Phil says. "I'm not gay so I don't feel the same way you guys do, that's true. But I want to learn more, I want to help. This is a gay straight alliance – we're all friends here."

"Hmm," Tony says. He turns away from Bruce, removing his hands, and Bruce looks like he just woke from a dream. Steve rolls his eyes – another devoted Tony follower. It made him sick.

"And we can switch the leadership role," Phil says. "I don't mind that at all."

"I vote to run it next," Tony calls.

"Give me a schedule so I know when not to come." Steve mutters.

Thor elbows him in the side. "You're getting us uninvited. Shut up," Thor whispers so softly only Steve can hear it. He sits back and folds his arms.

"Let's get into some topics, shall we? I've noticed a lot of homophobia in this school that really bothers me, including bullying," Phil says.

"I know what you mean," Tony says, lowering his sunglasses to look at Phil.

Bruce tenses up – was Tony going to tell everyone about how he saved Bruce from Zeke and his friends? Bruce feels his cheeks warm up. He doesn't want Tony to say anything about that.

"Do you have an example of homophobia? Or bullying?" Phil asks. He pulls out a notepad and pencil. "Have you been bullied, Tony?"

"Hah, as if," Tony says. "Everyone kisses my ass. No, not me, but something that happened recently."

Did Tony save Bruce just so he could gloat about it? Bruce notices Tony was walking over. He waits for Tony's hands to touch his shoulders, but instead Tony walks over to Clint. He takes a seat right in Clint's lap like he was supposed to be there. Clint gives him a bewildered expression.

"You see, I was with this group of people," Tony says.

"Dude," Clint interrupts. "Get off me."

"Tony…" Phil sighs.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Tony asks.

"Yes," Clint growls.

"Because I'm gay," Tony says.

"No," Clint says, "Because your heavy and you don't have my permission to put your ass on my thighs. Get off."

"Do you want to call me names?" Tony asks, lowering his sunglasses.

"Yes. Boney ass."

"Do you want to punch me?"

"Yes!"

"For being gay?"

"What? No, I want to punch you for being an idiot! Get off!"

Tony stands up. "Never mind, I've got nothing."

Steve puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply.

"Tony, why don't you take a seat and just listen for a while?" Phil suggests.

Tony walks around the outside of the circle again. "Nah… I'm good."

"Anyone else have any examples?" Phil asks.

The students exchange looks, except for Bruce who looks at the ground. He wasn't sharing his bullying experiences with anyone. The guys around Natasha usually wanted their hands on her, not another guy, so she couldn't speak from experience. Clint was a loner. Steve never got involved in a crowd that would do that.

"I do," Thor says.

Everyone looks at him.

"I thought seeing guys get shoved into lockers only happened in movies, but I watched some guys do it to a freshman recently. I know he's gay, but I don't think the bullies knew, so I guess it wasn't homophobia, but it was bullying for sure."

"Do you know the names of the bullies?" Phil asks.

Thor watches the teacher's eyes a moment. He was listening closely, ready to scan the next few words that came out of Thor's mouth and store them away for future use.

"No," Thor lies, "Just some idiots."

"The main focus of this group will be defeating homophobia, and ultimately bullying," Phil says. "Together we can create a safer school."

Tony walks behind Steve, trailing his fingers over the back of Steve's neck. He swats Tony's hand away.

"Well, next topic," Phil says with a smile. "Cross dressing!"

Everyone turns their focus on Phil.

"Huh," he says, looking around the room at blank faces. "Sorry, I guess I thought the crowd would be a bit more diverse. But really, if any of you…"

"Just cause we're gay doesn't mean we cross dress," Steve says.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, even some straight dudes cross dress," Tony says.

Everyone looks over at Clint.

"Really?!" he snaps.

"Ok…" Phil says. "Moving on…"

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

The walk to the car was slow and quiet. Once Thor made sure Loki was picked up he and Steve get in the car. He pulls out of the parking spot and takes off. Normally they had tons to talk about. Right now the car was filled with an awkward silence.

"How'd you like the meeting?" Thor asks.

Steve sighs. "Tony was a bigger dick than usual."

"Yeah, but you should be nicer to him," Thor says.

"Why? Lick his ass so I can get into his pathetic parties? No thank you."

"Well, today does explain why we never get laid," Thor laughs softly.

Steve frowns at him. "I can't believe we've both kept this a secret from each other for so long."

"Yeah," Thor agrees. "Crazy."

"We should be more honest with each other," Steve says. "You're my best friend, man. I can trust you with everything."

"M – me too," Thor says.

"We should come clean about everything," Steve says.

Thor laughs. "Isn't that... kind of girlie?"

"Well, we've already told each other we're gay," Steve laughs. Thor nods his head. "Tell me anything else you've been keeping from me."

Thor pauses a moment. "Would you believe me if I told you I was an alien once worshipped as a god now trapped here to live a mortal life?"

Steve stares at him. "I'm being serious."

"Sorry," Thor says.

Steve sighs, looking out the window. "I'm actually… still… a virgin."

"What?" Thor gasps.

"And you're not?" Steve asks.

"No, I've banged," Thor says. "Only dudes, but I've banged."

"I guess it's just me then," Steve says.

"Come to Tony's party and we'll fix that. And before you start complaining about Tony again just remember that he'll be so busy talking to all his fans he'll have no time to bother you."

"True," Steve mutters.

"Remember Peter Nicholas from our freshman year?" Thor asks.

"Yes, he was a senior…" Steve spent so much time censoring himself. He was going to have to break that habit around Thor now. "…on the football team, and he was…" break it! "He was really hot. Yeah, I remember him. What about him?"

Thor looks at Steve and wiggles his brows.

"You're kidding," Steve says.

"Nope!" Thor laughs. "My first time and it was _awesome_!"

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Bruce walks out to find Tony waiting by the curb outside of school. Almost everyone had gone home. Bruce pulls out his car keys. This was it, he was going to ask Tony if he needed a ride home! And they could talk and maybe Tony will realize his love for Bruce.

Tony glances over his shoulder. "Hey, Bruce."

Bruce smiles but nearly turns and runs the other way. _Just ask him_ , Bruce tells himself.

"T – Tony, I – "

An orange sports car comes peeling into the parking lot, speeding around and taking a sharp turn, sliding up to the curb where Tony was standing. Bruce cries out and almost runs but Tony, who was standing right next to the curb, doesn't flinch.

"Cool meeting tonight!" Tony says. "Hey, I've having a party tomorrow night. You should come by."

Bruce's mouth drops open. He was invited to Tony Stark's party?!

Tony opens the passenger door and a group of the popular teens is in the car. They all give Bruce funny looks when Tony gets into the car. He lowers his sunglasses to wink at Bruce before he closes the door and the car takes off. Bruce watches them drive away.

He was invited to Tony Stark's party?!

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

 _Continued…_


	5. CRAZY STUPID FUN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I couldn't wait to start the party chapter! I have so much planned for this chapter! I think this is where I can really roll out the dirtiness I've been keeping down for so long.**

 **PREVIOUSLY: Tony shakes up the meeting, and invites Bruce to his party. Steve tells Thor he's still a virgin.**

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

CHAPTER 5 – CRAZY STUPID FUN

Clint doubles over when he feels too light headed to continue walking. He was nauseous and his heart was pounding rapidly against his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have done the coke on top of all the drinking. He stumbles towards the bathroom, hearing screaming from across the room.

Natasha and Pepper were screaming at each other over Zeke, who had Bruce sitting right next to him. Natasha couldn't believe this was happening right now – Bruce was wishing he'd never come to this damn party. Tony rushes past the scene.

How the hell did he know Loki was going to show up at his party? Although he knew for sure was he was going to keep this a secret from Thor. If Thor found out the he and Loki were hooking up Thor might not be too happy with him. He finds Loki in the closet he stuffed him in and motions for him to follow.

Thor takes another shot of tequila and slams his shot glass down, asking for another. He couldn't believe his shitty luck! Of all the things that could have happened it was possibly the worse. As soon as the cup is full Thor throws it back and asks for another.

Meanwhile, upstairs, trapped in Howard Stark's bedroom, Steve lies back as the other guy, shirtless, crawls on top of him, staring into his eyes. This night couldn't have gone any better. Awkward place, but Steve could forgive that for what was about to happen with this handsome guy.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Steve whispers, and the other guy leans over and presses his lips again Steve's…

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

 _Earlier that day…_

Loki opens his eyes when his bed room curtains are pulled up. He groans, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight. Who was in his room this early in the morning? What time was it anyway?

"Let me see your arms."

Shit. Loki sits up, his hair falling over his eyes. He takes a deep breath in, glancing down at his arms. It's been so long since he's done this, it feels like more of a chore than second nature. The red lines across his wrists disappears, making his skin look untouched.

"Dad, what time is it?" Loki asks, sounding far less aware than he actually was. He reaches out, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. Odin comes forward, grabbing Loki by the arm. He looks intently at Loki's skin. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"The housecleaner found a razor in your jeans pocket," Odin says.

Loki pulls his arm away. "Because I do carvings, dad?"

"It had blood on it," Odin says.

Loki shrugs. "I cut myself by accident."

Odin doesn't look convinced. The exact opposite. Loki sighs softly, holding his arms out for Odin to examine. He looks at him closely, but Loki's wrists are completely untouched. He lowers his arms with a satisfied grin.

"I'm not cutting myself again, dad," Loki says.

Odin nods grimly. "It's just, the anniversary of your mother's…" he can't finish the sentence.

Loki keeps the emotion off his face. "I'm fine. I promise, dad."

Thor marches into the room, fully dress in jeans and a tight t-shirt that shows off every muscular curve he had – which was a lot. Loki glances at his clock. It's almost noon time, Loki thought it was earlier than that. He normally doesn't oversleep.

"Good morning," Thor says. "Hey dad, could I stay at Steve's house tonight?"

"Sure," Odin shrugs. "Just don't get into any trouble." He smiles as if it's a joke.

"Call of Duty 2 all night, that's it," Thor says.

Odin nods. He looks at Loki, "I'm around if you need me."

"I don't," Loki says softly.

Odin's expression falters from concerned to hurt. He turns and walks out of the room without another word. Loki sighs, throwing back the sheets of his bed. He only wears a pair of blue pajama pants that were a bit tight, although they almost went past his ankles.

Thor stares at the open door for a moment before glaring at Loki. "He's just concerned for you."

"He can save it," Loki says. "He's never cared about me before we…" no, he couldn't talk about it. "Anyway, where are you really going tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Thor asks.

Loki rolls his eyes. "I can tell when you lie, unlike dad. Where are you actually going tonight?"

"Tony Stark is having a party at his house tonight," Thor admits.

"Oh," Loki hadn't really talked to Tony since… well, he wasn't doing much talking when he last went down on Tony. He can feel his face heating up at the thought of it. "What time?"

"Does it matter?" Thor mutters before walking out.

It does matter, because Loki wants to crash the party.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Tony opens the door. "Welcome! You two are some of the first to arrive!"

Natasha giggles happily and walks into the house. She already starts dancing with some random guy on her way to the kitchen. Tony looks at Clint, who follows her with sullen eyes.

"Loosen up!" Tony laughs, shaking his hips to the thumping house music. "I was going to have my personal DJ play tonight but he got sick… so we have to settle for my Youtube party mix."

Clint nods slowly, looking away as Natasha shares a kiss with the random guy already. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, come along," Tony says, "You don't have to snort lines in the bathroom at my parties!"

Clint freezes, his eyes narrowing on Tony.

"…Ok, calm down," Tony says slowly, patting Clint on the chest. "C'mon, I've got some primo shit that'll even make a seasoned user's socks pop off. Follow me."

Clint follows.

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

Thor pulls up to Tony's house and can feel the music pulsing from outside. He gets out and Steve follows him. They walk towards the door and Steve is so nervous he's almost shaking. Thor notices and he makes Steve stop walking.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Thor asks. "You look like you're about to shit bricks, not like you're going to a party."

"I'm just…" Steve sighs, "I just want to have fun tonight. I mean…" Still censoring himself. "Fuck it, I want to get laid tonight, ok? I just want to meet someone really cool that I'm ok with having my first time with and I just want… I don't know if he'll like me, or if I'll even find someone, and if he even wants to be with a virgin, or if I should tell him that… or if I'm a top or a bottom!"

"Steve," Thor says, grabbing him by his large biceps, "You're overthinking things too much man. Don't even worry about any of this until you're at least eight shots deep. Seriously, dude."

Steve nods slowly. "Eight shots?"

"Eight," Thor says. "I'll be counting. Then we'll talk."

"Eight," Steve whispers as he follows Thor. The door is unlocked and when they step inside Clint is walking out of the kitchen chugging a fifth of vodka. Steve's mouth drops open. Thor does a double take.

Clint finishes it and wipes his mouth. He looks at Steve and Thor. "WHOOOOOOAAAAA!"

"But don't get that wasted," Thor says.

Steve shakes his head, "I don't think I could no matter how hard I tried."

…

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

"Eight shots?"

"Eight. I'll be counting. Then we'll talk."

Geez, Bruce thought he had bad anxiety. He arrived to the party over an hour early and hid in the massive bushes by the front door. On one hand he's relieved that even a mega hottie like Steve can be intimidated, although it's also a shock that Steve is a virgin like him! He decides that if Steve can face his fears he can too. Tony invited him after all. This is the perfect excuse to speak with Tony, maybe become his friend… or more, if Bruce got drunk for the first time and told Tony how he really felt.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!"

Bruce jumps. Ok, maybe the party is getting a little wild already. Because he can't let himself back down now! He punches himself in the chest – and groans because it really hurts – and then steps out of the bushes –

And slams right into Zeke.

"Watch it!" Zeke snaps. Bruce's eyes go wide when he realizes who it is, flanked by his usual lackeys, plus a few hot cheerleaders in the sluttiest outfits ever. "Oh look, it's the smartass. What are you doing here, smartass?"

"I – uh, I… Tony invited me!" Bruce blurts.

"The fuck he did," Zeke grins.

"Aw, be nice," Pepper Pots says to Zeke as she grabs his shoulder. She's wearing a low cut red dress and her breasts are almost popping out the top. "You're gonna make him cry."

Bruce knows it's best not to argue so he drops his head and tries to walk away but Zeke grabs him and forces him to turn around. He walks Bruce up the steps by holding onto the back of his collar.

"Well since you were invited then you'll be my guest of honor tonight," Zeke sneers.

-A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S-

 _Continued…_


End file.
